1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the connection of beams with a wooden pillar by means of perpendicularly placed plates.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In a known connection of the indicated kind, see DE-OS No. 28 38 053, the plates developed for prefabricated skeleton construction, i.e. the support plates for the pillars and the hooked plates arranged at end surfaces of beams, can be relatively easily installed in beams and one-story pillars. In the mentioned Offenlegungsschrift there is also shown the installing of bipartite support plates of special design into pillars by making slots which, for instance, cross each other orthogonally. These plates which can be fitted into one another have the disadvantage that the load is transferred only by the plate with which the hook of the beam engages.
In the case of rigid, one-piece cross-plates which are connected with each other by welding or which are extruded, however, the fastenings of the respective transverse plate also participate in the load transmission. Particularly in the case of one-sided, but also in the case of two-sided load introduction into a cross-shaped, one-piece support plate considerably greater support forces can be transmitted than in the case of two plane, slotted plates which are shifted into each other by means of the slots to form a cross.
Therefore the invention is based on the problem of efficiently installing one-piece, cross-shaped support plates into a pillar in such a way that in the case of one-sided or two-sided, load introduction the fastenings of the respective transverse plate participate in the receiving of this load and that the pillar is subject to the smallest possible weakening of the cross section at the connecting point of the beams.